La Práctica Hace al Maestro
by Clarisce
Summary: Ella tendrá un bebé, ese bebé no debe nacer, su clan no lo permitirá y ella sólo siente que debe guardar el secreto de una noche de pasión que tuvo con el único... hombre en su vida. ¿Pero cuánto deberá sacrificar al final? Ova alterna de "De La Teoría a la Práctica".
1. Sexo y amor, Error y dolor

Un saludo a todos y agradecerles por pasar a leer esta ova alterna al fanfic principal de esta saga (De La Teoría a la Práctica - SaiSaku). Sin más que añadir sólo decir que éste fic está siendo publicado en su forma original a cuando fue publicado por primera vez en NarutoSpain hace 2 años.

* * *

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Titulo**** : "La Práctica Hace al Maestro"**

**Categoría**** : **Angustia/Drama

**Recomendado**** : **+18

**Serie Basada**** : **Naruto Shippuden.

**Personajes Principales**** :** Hinata, Naruto y Shino.

**Estado**** :** En proceso.

**N° Capítulos: **1/…

**Sumario:**

La historia oculta de la Hyuga que lo dio todo por amor y no recibió nada a cambio. El tema del "Amor" gira en torno más a lo no correspondido y al sacrificio. En sí éste fanfic es un NaruHina porque hay sentimientos correspondidos, porque aunque Naruto esté confundido, en el fondo siente algo por ella, pero si se forja otra 'relación' aparte del NaruHina, aviso - "NO es correspondido". Así que tranquilos todos.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Comentarios del Autor**** :**

Se que algunos esperaron mucho por esta versión, que fue publicada por primera vez hace 2 años (creo) y que fue posteriormente borrada por voluntad mía del foro en el que fue posteado por problemas de la web. Muchos saludos y disfruten de este fanfic.

**Aclaraciones**** :**

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de sexo explícito.

* * *

**La Práctica hace al Maestro**

_El dilema de Shino_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 1: " Sexo y amor, error y dolor "

* * *

[Hinata… tu mundo, mi mundo, el mundo de todos.]

_Tal y como pensé quedé sorprendida, aún con tanto silencio no pude evitar que mis pulmones siguieran trabajando a velocidad, respiraba con dificultad mientras lo veía pasar, entonces él volteó a verme, yo aún me escondía tras una pared, típico en mí._

_Si tan sólo esa noche… esa noche no lo hubiera seguido, estoy segura de que mi cuerpo no pasaría por este milagro, el milagro de la vida, a la vez… este sentimiento se convierte en vergüenza y sufrimiento, por él._

_- Naruto-kun –dije finalmente después de seguirlo unos cuantos minutos._

_No imaginé que él me vería, me vio y sonrió, tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas también, estoy tan contenta de que lo haya hecho. Creo que ha bebido un poco, no estoy segura pero si me acercara más podría sentir el olor alcoholizado de sus labios. Sin importarme nada lo besaría pero temo tanto que cometa un error y lo pierda, así como pierdo la oportunidad de que me quiera día a día con mi timidez._

_Y de pronto todo pasó tan rápido, fuimos a la playa, nos sentamos en muy cerca de la orilla con los pies descubiertos, nuestros zapatos habían quedado ya lejos. Apoyaba mis manos en la suave arena que se deslizaba entre mis dedos, me molestaba un poco porque tenía algo de arena entre la ropa, yo… miré a Naruto y él simplemente volvió a sonreírme mientras se acostaba de espaldas._

_Su mano hizo un ademán, me indicaba que me acostara a su lado para que juntos veamos al constante ondular de las olas que venían hacia nosotros y nos mojaban los pies. Estando a su lado… me sentía tan bien, él tomó la botella de bebida que tenía de su mochila y bebió un poco más, hasta que de pronto su mano derecha se posó en mi pierna, mi error fue que no lo detuve y mientras más avanzaba más calor sentía._

_Su mano ya estaba completamente acariciando mi entrepierna, la acariciaba parecía que él no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero no me importaba porque era él… era Naruto, era el amor de mi vida y no podía decirle que no. Todo el tiempo trataba de contenerme, sin querer comencé a gemir, me daba tanta vergüenza, levantaba mi cabeza y miraba para todos lados, la negra noche y el silencio de la playa no me hacían sentir segura, solamente estábamos nosotros dos._

_Naruto se volteó hacia mí dejando de acariciarme y procedió a abrir mi abrigo, yo era una muñeca sin voluntad, mi cerebro no era capaz de producir una idea, solamente sentía un calor abrasador en todo mi cuerpo; al quitarme mi abrigo lo lanzó lejos de ahí, tenía una camiseta de red que dejaba ver mi ropa interior solamente, él posó sus manos en mi cintura, luego en los bordes de la camiseta y la subió lentamente hasta cubrirme la cara con eso._

_Mi vista fue cubierta pero mis demás sentidos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Naruto, sus manos seguían tocándome, posó sus manos sobre mis pechos y rodeándome llegó con sus manos hasta mi espalda, acostada sobre la arena y con algo de dificultad logró quitarme mi brasier, yo respiraba con más miedo del que hubiera pensado, hubo un momento en el que pensé que se detendría pero ése sólo fue el comienzo. Sus labios de pronto succionaron mis pezones, eso… fue tan sorprendente y excitante que recuerdo haberme retorcido y gemido tan fuerte que casi me desmayo, gustaba tanto de lamerlos y succionarlos, no sabía hasta dónde llegaría con esto, quería que parara pero al mismo tiempo que siguiera; calor, frío, pasión, dolor, confusión, temor y miedo… tantas sensaciones y emociones diferentes y tan únicas en su expresión junto a Naruto._

_Para que contar lo que pasó a hacer entre mis piernas, la que yacía allí gozando como una mujer experimentada no era yo, abría mis piernas, arqueaba mi espalda, me llenaba de placer… la vergüenza se fue perdiendo mientras su lengua pasaba por mi vagina. Y cuando me dejó en paz yo estaba más que cansada, estaba agitada de tanto gritar, pero él tenía una idea más en su cabeza… yo creía que eso era todo, pero no._

_Se abrió paso entre mis piernas, mientras se quitaba el pantalón, lo sabía y aunque tenía cubierta mi cara escuché un cierre abrirse. Con mis manos quité rápidamente mi camiseta y pude ver lo que pasaba._

_Yo nunca había visto un hombre desnudo en mi vida y nunca imaginé que lo haría, pensaba que la primera y única ocasión sería… al casarme, pensaba mucho en eso, tardé demasiado en saber que en ese instante yo perdería mi virginidad con él._

_La escena pasó muy lentamente, respiré una última vez antes de recibir la máxima expresión de amor de parte de esa persona a quien yo quería tanto, miré al cielo, vi la luna… con una aura azul bordeándola, bajé la mirada y lo vi a él, entre mis piernas, me miraba y por primera y única vez me habló, había guardado silencio desde que comenzó._

_- Te quiero –dijo Naruto._

_Cuando lo oí… era capaz de llorar, de gritar, de… tantas cosas, quién iba a imaginar que él no me veía a mí cuando decía esas palabras tan dulces, le creí y dejé que lo hiciera, vi su miembro… su… pene, me da tanta vergüenza decirlo, pero lo vi, era grande… que se yo, no sabía si sentirme mal por desear tocarlo y sentir cuan caliente está o avergonzarme y cerrar mi ojos. Parpadeé una vez más y poco a poco la punta de aquél cuerpo caliente entraba en mí, no sé si jugaba conmigo o sabía exactamente que hacer para excitarme pero no lo metió rápidamente, frotó su pene contra mi clítoris… y lo oí gemir a él también, me sentía satisfecha por haber hecho que él gozara de mí también._

_Y luego condujo su pene a la entrada de mi vagina lo introdujo lentamente, muy lento… yo estaba preparada, creo. No se si es natural pero estaba mojada, sentía miedo de que él pensara algo raro de mí pero al contrario él se sintió mucho más ansioso por "hacerme el amor"._

_Estando dentro su pene, yo apreté los dientes, era como si una espada de fuego hubiera entrado, lloré un poco y apreté la poca ropa que traía encima con mis manos fuertemente. Volvió a sacarlo… pero sólo hasta cierta parte, lo volvió a meter y sacar… meter y sacar… es una palabra muy sucia pero lo la acción de la misma era tan placentera que no podía evitar llorar, gritar y gemir… _

_- Más… -le dije._

_Mi voz parecía ahogarse en un millón de suspiros, los cuales no paraba de dar. Nunca imaginé que mi primera vez… fuera de esa manera, así como lo permití, así como me convertí en mantequilla entre sus manos mientras me acariciaba donde nadie jamás lo había hecho, así fue como acepté ser una sombra en su vida.[/i]_

Días después…

No me atrevía a acercarme de alguna manera después de lo ocurrido, pero estaba tan ansiosa por saber lo que él podía o quería decirme. Por el miedo y timidez que me hacen ser yo, esperé pacientemente. Para variar me la pasaba con los muchachos, Kiba y Shino; entrenamos días y días porque pronto tendríamos una misión, mientras yo seguía atenta a cualquier movimiento de Naruto, pero conforme pasaban los días… nada sucedía.

- Acabo de ganarle unos cuantos billetes a mi hermana, ¿alguien quiere comer unos pastelillos y tomar té caliente? –dijo repentinamente Kiba con la misma efusividad de siempre, yo creo… que en ese momento tenía la mente en otro lugar porque de no ser así le hubiera dicho que no a su pedido.

- No deberías malgastar tu tiempo y dinero en entretenimiento que tarde se convertiría en momentos olvidados en el pasado –le contestó Shino con la misma voz apagada.

- ¿Qué me dices tú Hinata?

- Claro –contesté sin pensar.

- ¡Genial! Ahora sólo faltas tú Shino.

- El momento adecuado para hacer para atrás planes que únicamente te traerán trifulcas y advenimientos sin frutos es ahora –dijo Shino.

- Eres raro, en verdad…

Mientras ellos se mantenían conversando, imaginé que sería un buen momento para sentarme en el césped, las pequeñas hojas entre mis manos me producían un cosquilleo agradable, mientras, a pesar del calor, una ráfaga de viento me refrescaba el rostro.

- ¡Chicos! He estado buscándolos.

Esa voz… pensé, no me podía equivocar, volteé atrás de mí y era Naruto, había aparecido. De pronto me sentía tan nerviosa, me sonrojé y empecé a respirar muy rápido, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

- Naruto –le saludó Kiba- ¡Ehhh! Hinata, ven para acá, tenemos una visita.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta ellos sin levantar mi mirada. Parecía que se me saldría el corazón de lo nerviosa que estaba. Me puse frente a él, me miró y juro que sentía perderme entre sus ojos azules, es una sensación que nadie podría entender, no podía creer aún que había sido suya, el tiempo parecía detenerse entre nosotros y… y…

- Que gusto verte, Hinata –me dijo.

- Naruto…

No podía hablar más de una palabra, lo miraba y él me había sonreído en ese instante. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Le contesté con una sonrisa forzada, forzada no porque quisiera fingir sino porque mi cuerpo no respondía ante cualquier estimulo.

- ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Kiba.

- ¡Ooooh! –sonrió con un nerviosismo que jamás vi en él y me miró- Quisiera que me prestaran a Hinata por un rato, se que estan entrenando pero quiero platicar de algo con ella.

- No hay problema –le contestó Kiba poniéndose tras de mí y empujándome con las palmas de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Caminando con él, fuimos perdiendo de vista a mis compañeros, apenas y pude despedirme de ellos. Aquél bosque lleno de árboles era un santuario dotado de naturaleza; de pronto Naruto se detuvo delante de mí y volteó por completo con la mirada muy seria.

- Había tomado, me sentía tan mal y tú estabas ahí. Pasó algo, ¿verdad? –dijo lleno de arrepentimiento Naruto, ¿había sido tan malo hacerme el amor? ¿Era pecado?

Di algunos pasos hacia atrás, me avergonzaba la manera en la que lo decía, por lo mismo pensaba que no era el momento para conversar, quería huir.

- Yo… me tengo que ir –le dije tratando de correr pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo por el brazo.

- No. Contesta, por favor.

- Yo…

- Vamos, no es difícil. Hinata quiero que hables, que me digas lo que pasó, si te lastimé, te dije algo o… que se yo, necesito saberlo, no recuerdo mucho, pero últimamente he tenido un sueño en el que estas tú.

- Tu y yo...

- No puedo creerlo –dijo exaltado mientras me soltaba con brusquedad- ¿¡Por qué no me buscaste!? Te hice algo que… no puedo creer, perdóname Hinata. Y te digo esto no porque me sintiera mal de pasar la noche contigo, es que… estoy enamorado de otra persona y no creo ser capaz de responder a mis actos, ni si quiera te conozco bien… yo…

En ese momento supe realmente lo que yo era para él, se disculpaba… no por hacerme el amor sino porque no quería nada conmigo, me había usado y ahora me echaba a la basura, no era más que un pañuelo para él. Decidí terminar con ese "error" en ese mismo instante, tenía orgullo… y quería conservarlo.

- No pasó nada –dije fingiendo seguridad y componiéndome emocionalmente.

- ¿Q-qué? –me dijo sorprendido Naruto.

- Eh… no pasó nada, no sé a que te refieres, además ese día… fuimos a la playa y dijiste que querías nadar, te quitaste la ropa, luego volviste y te acostaste en la arena, te dormiste y yo me tuve que ir, te dejé la ropa bien… ordenada.

¿De dónde había sacado tanto valor y fuerza? Quería llorar, en el debido momento me mordí la lengua con tanta fuerza que creo que aún duele, más que la lengua el corazón. Regresé a casa después de aquella tonta explicación, me encerré en mi cuarto, me acosté sobre mi cama y lloré, lloré amargamente mientras oía el seco golpeteo de mi reloj en la pared. Abracé mi almohada con fuerza mientras la mojaba, mis ojos rojos, mis párpados hinchados y aquél dolor en el pecho no se iban, no se iban y no se irían mientras yo siguiera… queriendo de esta manera tan loca a Naruto. Mientras mis pestañas se pegaban con fuerza en mi almohada y mis lágrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas recordaba cada breve momento en que la emoción y el placer eran uno. En que el sexo parecía mostrarse como amor, no recuerdo haber sido feliz en otro momento, en ningún otro momento… ¡Me odio!, ¡Me odio!, ¡Me odio!, ¡Me odio!, ¡Me odio! Soy una tonta… he sido una tonta y no puedo evitar pensar en él, sufrir y desear tanto que la tierra me tragara; no ganaba nada con esa actitud derrotista, luego de algunas cuantas sesiones más de llanto me repuse, cambié mi expresión y quise mostrarme diferente al mundo.

Es así como cambié levemente mi actitud, me negaba a ver a Naruto y al mismo tiempo quería dejar atrás todo este sufrimiento, quería…

Ya han pasado más de 2 meses y sigo tratando de negar aquél error que Naruto tuvo conmigo pero… ahora creo que es demasiado tarde, náuseas, vomito matutino y aumento de peso; me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva, me la hice en un baño público… había cerrado la puerta, bajé la tapa del inodoro, me senté sobre él y vi como se ponía azul… tiré al piso esa cosa y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

- Oh Dios…

Estaba más perdida que nunca y ahora tenía un gran problema… si al menos Naruto estuviera conmigo. No podía contar con nadie, estaba sola…

**Fin de Episodio 1**


	2. ¡Viernes de Soltero!

Con el segundo episodio. Conforme voy leyendo voy recordando xD en fin. No esperen el mejor resultado, nada más les digo para que no queden decepcionados. No es una historia con un final feliz... 'feliz', es una historia con un final aleccionador, esperando que la consciencia pese más que, a veces, las relaciones mal fundamentadas. Pero siempre pueden saber más de esta historia en la segunda temporada de "De la Teoría a la Práctica", claro... LUEGO de leer éste porque sino se llenarán de spoilers.

Suerte con todo muchachos =) y gracias por todas sus visitas, comentarios y lectura.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**La Práctica hace al Maestro**

_El dilema de Shino_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 2: " ¡Viernes de Soltero! "

* * *

Entrenamiento y más entrenamiento, no le cansaba pero le parecía, en ese momento, tan aburridor, la sensación de que su ropa era demasiado pesada al igual que caliente, no había nadie alrededor podría sacarse la gabardina o al menos bajar la capucha.

- ¡Ehhhhhh! –dijo Kiba.

Volteó a verlo y era su compañero, la misma sonrisa, una camiseta sin mangas y delgada… vaya que lo envidiaba. No sonrió ni le mostró ningún gesto y simplemente fue a su encuentro.

- Te buscaba, Shino –volvió a decir Kiba dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Siempre llegas en el momento menos adecuado –dijo cortante Shino.

- No me quieras tanto, ¿eh? –el sarcasmo resaltó en tono de broma- como decía, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la piscina. Kurenai-sensei también ira, no sabes lo que me costó convencerla, aunque me dijo que solamente tomará el sol, no quiere dejar a su hijo solo mucho tiempo.

- No –volvió a decir cortante Shino dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el lado contrario.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Vuelve!

Gritaba como loco mientras Shino se alejaba y perdía de su vista. Por lo visto Kiba no entendía mucho las posibilidades de su compañero, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer cosas que, sinceramente, mucho antes no le importaban. En una ocasión incluso se quitó la capucha que lo hacía ver misterioso, iba a encontrarse con Hinata y Kiba en un restaurante juvenil, se sentó en un lugar pidiendo solamente un vaso de agua, unas chicas entraron… muy parecidas a sus compañeras de la academia, ruidosas, coquetas y expresivas.

No sabía aún por qué las relaciones sociales le eran tan complicadas, en un momento se clasificó a sí mismo como "tímido" pero no era así, simplemente no tenía motivación de ser como los demás, volviendo a la historia de las muchachas… una de ellas se le acercó, trató de flirtear con él, le lanzó unas miradas que no eran respondidas, finalmente la joven se cansó de ser ignorada y fue directa, se sentó en su mesa y mirándolo fijamente le habló coquetamente preguntándole su nombre.

_Flash Back_

- _¿Cómo te llamas? Siempre te he visto aquí y… -de pronto la joven se quedó callada._

- _¿Uh?_

_Sin darse cuenta un insecto caminaba sobre sus mejillas e iba directamente hasta uno de sus oídos para esconderse. La muchacha simplemente cambió su rostro de coquetería a uno de "asco", lentamente se levantó de ahí y se fue con sus amigas. Ellas murmuraban y alguna se rió._

_Final Flash Back_

Como siempre creyó y supo, nada le molestaba, las mujeres no le llamaban la atención pero sin duda pasaba por una etapa complicada en su crecimiento, su padre alguna vez le dijo algo de la "adolescencia", imaginaba que algún día le interesarían las mujeres y esas cosas que él consideraba poco importantes.

Nunca se había quitado la ropa, nunca había pisado una piscina, jamás… jamás en compañía, alguna vez fue con sus padres a una posada con aguas termales pero ellos mismos pedían una de esas piscinas privadas, no era conveniente y la gente, regularmente, sentía repulsión hacia sus insectos; vivían dentro de él desde que tenía memoria, eran sus únicos mejores amigos, confiaba en ellos y pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, debido a los entrenamientos.

- Shino –dijo su padre llamándole la atención.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado pensando en esas cosas tan "poco importantes" a la hora de la cena, era de noche ya.

- ¿Si? –contestó Shino.

- La comida se enfría –agregó seriamente su padre y procedió a comer.

Sentado en el piso, con las manos sobre la mesa y su mirada fija en el plato humeante, no deseó comer, apartó su plato y esperó un momento hasta poder pedirle a su padre el permiso para ir a su cuarto.

- ¿Podría ir a mi cuarto? –preguntó el joven.

- ¿Sucede algo? –contestó su padre antes de probar bocado.

- Es… sólo una duda que se me ha presentado en la mente, padre.

- Hablemos –contestó el padre de Shino y volteó levemente hacia él.

- ¿Cómo se fijó mamá en ti? –preguntó.

- Hump, es una historia complicada y difícil. Supongo que a la edad en que la conocí era una etapa en la que no era tan popular con los demás; por si lo has notado, hijo, la gente le huye a nuestro poder no por miedo sino por que no nos conocen. Tu madre al principio no quería tocarme, le aterraban los insectos, pero aprendió a aceptarme, en seguida supe que era una mujer especial –sonrió enternecido-. Nada es fácil, en verdad la quería, me esforcé y lo logré. Claro que… no hay muchos incidentes que quiera guardar en mi memoria –dijo recordando un poco algunos malas citas y gritos seguidos de golpes por parte de su esposa, en algunas ocasiones los insectos paseaban por su mano o su rostro.

- La gente no me acepta, para ellos puedo ser un buen ninja, tener habilidades, ser uno de los pocos domadores de insectos pero… -dijo Shino mostrando sus debilidades, su padre y su madre eran los únicos que lo conocían tan cuál era.

- Las cosas cambian –agregó y se dispuso a comer.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación sin cenar. Se acostó en su cama sin apagar sus luces, aquellos lentes oscuros no dejaban ver las luces como lo que eran realmente, brillantes y cegadoras como el sol. Se levantó y fue hasta un espejo largo que tenía al fondo de su habitación, posó sus manos sobre sus lentes y se los quitó, abrió uno a uno los botones de su gabardina y soltó en el piso su ropa mientras observaba su cuerpo.

Ése era él, ojos simples y pequeños, un rostro de tez impecable, una boca que jamás había hecho lo que los demás adolescentes harían normalmente… como besar, un cuerpo… igualmente blanco, sus pectorales duros por el entrenamiento al igual que sus abdominales, un cuerpo definido y más abajo… temía sentirse así pero le había dado curiosidad, lentamente quitó sus pantalones dejándolos caer junto a sus demás cosas y se vio a sí mismo desnudo. No se sentía orgulloso o decepcionado, era un hombre más. Algunos insectos caminaron por su cuerpo recorriéndolo por todas partes creaban caminos y volvían a entrar por sus oídos dentro de él, insectos alimentándose de su chakra… quitaban un poco de él para vivir, ¿pero ese poco realmente era poco?

Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo apretó con suavidad, volvió a hacerlo, al sentir vergüenza debido al placer que se esparcía en él cerró sus ojos y siguió acariciándose más, la masturbación era un nuevo episodio para él y se resistió a hacerlo, acabó con eso en ese instante. Buscó en su armario algo de ropa de dormir, se la puso y finalmente se acostó, dormir era lo único que calmaría esas ansias ciegas que tenía, ansias por algo que realmente no existía, no sabía que era y tampoco le sería fácil saber.

Y luego la noche se hizo madrugada y la madrugada se convirtió en mañana, había dormido con los brazos fuera de su manta, un dolor parecido al entumecimiento se sintió en sus extremidades, se levantó de la cama y procedió a vestirse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó Kiba tratando de sacar una botella de soda de una máquina expendedora, la moneda estaba atorada- ¡Maquina de mierda! –le dio una patada.

La gente lo miraba sin decir nada pero él seguía insistente en su meta, sacar esa lata de soda. Un golpe más se vio ir a la máquina y finalmente tras varios minutos una lata salió se fue rodando por la calle.

- Grrr… ¡Akamaru, ve! –ordenó Kiba a todas voces mientras el cachorro lo miraba tiernamente y movía la cola- grrrr… ¡Esta bien! Voy yo –agregó furioso.

La lata rodó y rodó hasta llegar a los pies de alguien, la misma persona levantó la lata y esperó a ver quién iría por ella, nadie se acercaba.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Detengan esa lata! –gritaba como loco corriendo entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Eh? ¿Kiba? –dijo suavemente Ino mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella estrepitosamente- ¿esto es tuyo? –preguntó la joven.

El muchacho no respondió y la miró con atención, ¿realmente era Ino? Los ojos los tenía enmarcados por unas ojeras, traía puesta una ropa que no iba con ella, cuello cerrado, pantalones largos y el cabello suelto.

- Si –respondió vacilando- que gusto verte –le sonrió.

Asustada la joven le devolvió rápidamente su lata de soda y se fue corriendo en lado contrario.

- Espera Ino, ¿dije algo malo? –se quedó quieto viéndola irse- ¿Cuál es su problema? –puso su mano cerca a su boca e intentó sentir su aliento- no, no es eso.

En algunas ocasiones su aliento fue la causa de que las chicas huyeran de él, pero esa no era la ocasión, la noche anterior se había cepillado, le faltaba el de la mañana pero no era para tanto… eso pensaba él.

- Se ve linda hasta cuando corre –dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.

Pero luego reaccionó, tenía muchas cosas que hacer además de quedarse mirando como tonto a Ino. Levantó la mirada y luego abrió su soda para irse al encuentro de su compañero de equipo; esa noche era especial ambos irían a divertirse por ahí, el dinero que ganaron con su última misión haría posible eso, aunque conociendo a Shino no querría salir a ningún lado.

- Buenas noches –saludó Kiba a la madre de Shino.

- ¿Deseas pasar? –le contestó la señora Aburame.

- Claro –entró pasado de lado a la madre de Shino- ¿puedo subir a su habitación? –preguntó Kiba.

- Ten cuidado con las…

El sonido de Kiba cayendo por las escaleras alertó a todos los habitantes de esa casa; sin amarrar bien las agujetas de su zapato se tropezó con una tabla crujiente de la escalera y lamentablemente perdió estabilidad.

- Sube con cuidado, tenemos una tabla suelta –agregó la señora Aburame y desapareció.

- Maldita tabla… -decía Kiba tendido en el piso, unos pies se mostraron cerca de él, eran los de Shino- ¡Shino! ¿Viniste a ayudarme? –preguntó con alegría.

- Rompiste la tabla –suspiró con resignación y pasó por encima de su compañero subiendo al piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

- ¡Maldito Shino! –gruñó mientras veía como su amigo lo dejaba ahí.

Estando ya en la habitación del joven Aburame, Kiba fue directamente hacia su cama acostándose en la misma, tenía un dolor terrible en la espalda por los repetidos golpes que se dio.

- … si pudiera decir algo más que… ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO! Te lo diría –dijo cambiando de tono, era como si tuviera una doble personalidad- pero vine a llevarte de paseo, a pesar de que te has sido tan mal amigo.

- Repetí que no quería ir.

Y tras un largo momento de conversación, gritos, emotivos sobresaltos y amenazas finalmente Kiba obtuvo lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

- ¡TENDREMOS EL MEJOR VIERNES DE SOLTERO QUE JAMÁS HAYAS IMAGINADO!

Sí, lo que deseaba Kiba era poder salir, no a cualquier lugar sino a esa clase de sitios en los que sólo se puede entrar acompañado, no porque así lo exijan las normas sino porque a él le daba vergüenza ir solo; los compañeros de equipo no sobraban, además Shino siempre había tenido un mal humor, era serio y hasta mordaz y sarcástico en muchas situaciones, Kiba tenía pensado quitarle ese "malhumor" y divertirse con él.

Finalmente llegaron a un local, tenía luces brillantes y varios anuncios en la puerta de bailes exóticos, bebidas a buenos precios y compañía excelente.

Halando por la fuerza a Shino lo metió dentro de ese lugar, pero de algo debía estar seguro es que si no le pagaba TODO a su compañero gustosamente él se iría y lo abandonaría, todo era oscuro y algunas mesas tenían todos los lujos que cualquier muchacho podría imaginar, sillones suaves de terciopelo rojo. Una joven mesera de muy buen aspecto se les acercó y los guió, yendo delante de ellos, hacia una mesa. Tenía una falda muy corta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Kiba simplemente había quedado atontado, en el camino chocaba contra casi todas las sillas que se ponían delante de él, mientras que Shino mantenía su seriedad, nada de eso le llamaba la atención, para él ver una par de pechos descubiertos o unas nalgas era como ir a clase de biología, ver el cuerpo humano no le daba ninguna vergüenza en absoluto y podía estar ahí sin ningún problema.

- ¿Qué desean, guapos? –preguntó la muchacha en ropas menores ya teniéndolos sentados y a su merced.

- Un par de… eeee… -dijo quedándose viendo los descubiertos senos de la camarera.

- …un par de vasos de agua –completó la frase sin mucho ánimo su compañero.

- En un momento vuelvo –contestó con una voz sensual después de tomar su pedido.

- No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí –dijo lleno de emoción Kiba.

- Ni si quiera somos mayores de edad, si nos detienen será tu culpa, te aseguro que me apartaré de ti y dejaré que te apresen –agregó Shino totalmente aburrido.

- Diviértete, no seas idiota, hay muchas mujeres aquí. Si alguna quiere hasta te puede llevar… -hizo una pausa dándole emoción a lo último de la frase- al _cuarto del fondo_.

- ¿Qué clase de conocimiento tienes acerca de estos lugares? –preguntó curiosamente Shino.

- ¡Ja! No sabes con quién hablas, yo he tenido que espiar a mi padre cuando sale con sus amigos, ahora sigo la tradición –agregó con orgullo Kiba.

Un grupo de mujeres con minifaldas y tragos llegaron para acompañar a Kiba y a Shino, se sentaron a su lado mientras que otra muchacha traía los tragos, se acostaba sobre la mesa y colocaba los pequeños vasos sobre ella para que los demás bebieran. Beber cualquier trago sobre el cuerpo de una mujer era un gusto extraño que habían adquirido algunos clientes por ello mismo se decidió hacer un número especial a los clientes nuevos.

- Jajaja ¡Genial! Nosotros si que tenemos suerte –decía Kiba ya con las hormonas muy alteradas, por alguna razón no hacía falta que bebiera un solo trago para enloquecer.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, hermoso? –dijo la coqueta mujer que acercaba sus labios a los de Shino.

- Debería decírtelo, pero no lo haré porque prefiero la calma y aguda constancia de ser anónimo –dijo Shino.

- Mmmh… -gimió complacida- todo un poeta, me gustan los poetas… ¿quieres acompañarme?

El muchacho de los lentes oscuros se quedó sorprendido esperando que su compañero dijera algo pero él estaba perdido, entre tantas mujeres, mimos y tonterías de la famosa noche de solteros. Cabe decir que fue una decisión difícil, pero tenía tanta curiosidad de saber que es lo que pasa en el cuarto del fondo.

Aceptó ir con la mujer aquella… quizá haría algo como mostrarle más partes del cuerpo femenino que él nunca había visto o tal vez le daría verdaderas razones para interesarse en todo aquel "asunto femenino".

- ¿Te gustan los juguetes? –preguntó la muchacha antes de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación al fondo.

- Depende… -contestó Shino sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería exactamente ella.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo resistentes que sea –dijo fríamente, claro que lo que él pensaba no se aplicaba a lo que la mujer deseaba que pasara.

- Ahhhh –gimió la joven excitada por su comentario- eso me gusta… -abrió la puerta y metió dentro a Shino para luego entrar ella y cerrar la puerta tras ella, con seguro.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio**


	3. ¿Dónde está el amor?

En particular este episodio siempre me gustó, demuestra una gran pasión que en ese tiempo me desbordaba por ir entre personajes de los que jamás había juntado. Así como Shino que obviamente es difícil de describir por su personalidad introvertida, pero claro... es emocionante también.

Hace tanto que escribí este episodio pero ahora que lo leí me despertó todo el amor por Shino que siempre sentí en realidad, los que no sienten lo mismo es porque aún no están como yo xD y gracias, porque ya somos muchos locos.

Espero disfruten el episodio tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. Un saludo y que tengan un buen día.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**La Práctica hace al Maestro**

_El dilema de Shino_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 3: " ¿Dónde está el amor? "

* * *

En su pequeño y débil mundo… en su frágil y delicado ambiente… ahí era donde vivía él, Hinata siguió llorando por unos minutos más, frotaba su vientre, cuánto deseaba no hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero en cuanto los demás supieran que la heredera del clan Hyuga iba a deshonrarlos de esa manera, entonces se votaría porque ella eliminara la molestia que tenía.

- Abortaré –dijo para sí misma, limpió sus lágrimas y fue hasta su espejo para arreglarse.

Era una madrugada muy fría, salía a entrenar, a pensar y a tratar de olvidar un poco sus penas. El embarazo solía ponerla emocional, solía ser una chica tranquila, algo temerosa pero ahora cargaba con un golpe sentimental más fuerte que su propia forma de ser, era como un gato asustadizo, era cuestión de tiempo que la gente supiera o se diera cuenta de lo que ella cargaba.

Creía en un principio, antes de que sucedieran todas estas cosas que lo peor que podía pasarle a una mujer era que, sin duda, no conociera el amor, es lo que todo mundo cree hasta que llega a sufrir decepciones con las personas equivocadas; como decía, ella había conocido la máxima expresión del amor… había gemido como un animal y había alcanzado el climax entre los juguetones dedos de Naruto, pero el olvidarla… tenía la culpa, tenía la culpa de haber dejado que sucediera, sus pezones se ponían duros de solo imaginar que el rubio la atacara sobre la arena de nuevo. Qué tonta, se dijo calmando el calor que deseaba dominar su débil cuerpo.

Tristes reacciones que ni si quiera al pensar en él podía contenerse, triste ella… al ser una miserable víctima sexual entre las manos de su mal amado Naruto. Tantas veces pensó en decirle al rubio lo que sucedía pero… ¿era justo hacerle pagar por sus actos? Cuando en realidad él no había sido quien la puso contra la arena y la penetro, siendo otro… siendo otro que era conciente, siendo otro…quien le dio un "te quiero" entre varios placenteros movimientos.

- Naruto… -suspiró decepcionada deteniéndose en medio de la vereda de piedra que daba a la plaza principal de Konoha- es mi culpa –dijo y el llanto se apoderó de ella.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna botella de ron... más para el cantineeeeeeeeeeeeeeero –alguien decía alocadamente mientras parecía acercarse a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Ya fue suficiente –agregó otra voz.

- No –dijo Hinata escondiéndose tras un árbol cercano.

- ¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS BOTELLAS DE RON PARA EL CANTINEEEEEEEEEEERO…! –dijo nuevamente esa voz.

- Él es… -decía Hinata asomando su pequeña cabecita.

- Kiba, estas colmado mi paciencia –agregó Shino.

Los dos muchachos se veían diferentes, Kiba apenas tenía unos zapatos y un boxer y Shino estaba cubierto con una capa y unos pantalones, se podía ver su pecho casi descubierto. Llevaba a Kiba a duras penas, ambos tenían el cabello desordenado como si se hubieran desvelado haciendo "algo".

- ¡TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES BOTELLAS DE RON MÁS PARA EL CANTINEEEEEEEEERO! –dijo Kiba a grandes voces y luego de algún modo a lo lejos logró divisar a Hinata- ¡Kyaaa! Shino, Shino, Shino, Shino, Shino, Shino… -repitió de manera molesta en los oídos de su compañero- es Hinata –agregó soltándose de su compañero y corriendo hasta la tímida joven- ¡Hinata, Hinata, Hina… –antes de llegar a ella se tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso.

- ¡Kiba-kun! –dijo preocupada corriendo a ayudarlo.

Fue hasta él y lo levantó del piso, Kiba tenía un olor a trago que nadie confundiría, Hinata alejó un poco su rostro de él porque… de cierto modo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, daba igual, era su amigo.

- Desde aquí te ves muy bonita Hinata. ¿S-sabes algo? Te amo, siempre te he amado –agregó Kiba en medio de su embriagues.

- No digas tonterías –dijo Shino alejando a Kiba de Hinata- la asustas.

- ¿Eh? –respondió Hinata desentendida- ¿M-me amas? –agregó nerviosa.

- Le ha dicho "te amo" al cantinero, al portero, a mí desde que salimos de… de un lugar –agregó levemente nervioso Shino.

- Oh… vaya. Shino-kun es mejor que lo llevemos a su casa. Cuando despierte va a tener dolor de cabeza –le dijo Hinata acompañándolos en el camino.

- Kiba ya no respondía, estaba demasiado cansado para eso pero le quedaba algo de conciencia para caminar.

Domina el silencio y la joven se mantiene con la mirada baja, teme preguntar, al mismo tiempo teme hablar demás, siempre ha sido quien más los ha ayudado, esta vez estaban ebrios y semi desnudos, para ser de madrugada era un mal momento para caminar sin ninguna vestimenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Shino aún en marcha.

- ¿Eh? –dijo asustada volteando a verlo.

Tuvimos un encuentro casual con unos amigos, nos robaron la ropa, el dinero y demás. Fue una estupidez seguir los planes de Kiba –se fijó levemente en él- eso me recuerda que no debería dejarme guiar por los placeres del mundo terrenal.

- Shino-kun… no debes explicarme nada. Sea lo que sea que les haya pasado, estoy segura de que supiste manejarlo –sonrió tímidamente- Kiba-kun aún no aprende la lección –agregó Hinata en tono alegre.

_Flash Back…_

_- ¡Quítatelo todo! –dijo aquella mujer coqueta besando su cuello y pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo._

_Shino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y audazmente pasó de temerle a sus reacciones a sobrellevarlas para poner en práctica todo lo que le dictaban sus instintos. No paraba de pensar en que esa mujer llevaría a otro nivel las clases de biología que normalmente le habían dado, biología y sexualidad._

_- ¿Qué esperas? –preguntó la muchacha alejándose de él y abriéndose por completo la pequeña blusa que cubría sus senos, debajo no tenía nada, eran sus enormes pechos y aquella delgada tela._

_- Hazlo tú –ordenó Shino sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_- Awww… y yo que me moría por verte entero –dijo emocionada._

_Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Shino y lo empujó contra la cama, aún así él la miraba casi sin parpadear, tener gafas oscuras puestas era una ventaja porque de ese modo ella no disfrutaba por completo de la excitación del muchacho que bajaba de a poco el colmo de seriedad que lo opacaba._

_- ¿Quieres que cante una canción? –le dijo abriendo su blusa y contoneándose de izquierda a derecha con ritmo._

_- No._

_- ¡Qué serio! –dijo sacándose por completo lo que traía encima._

_Luego de tener los pechos descubiertos los agitó frente a él y sonrió divertida, hacía tiempo que no se topaba con un muchacho tan poco expresivo, era tan diferente a Kiba que ya estaba totalmente excitado de sólo ver un par de tetas y nalgas descubiertas levemente._

_- Bien… -se acercó coquetamente a él- ¿quieres quitarme mis pantis?_

_- ¿No es tu trabajo? Muéstrame algo de tu repertorio._

_- Bien… -suspiró y empujó por completo a Shino haciendo que se acostara mientras ella se subía a la cama, estando de pie abrió sus piernas y las puso lado a lado del costado de Shino- te mostraré mi repertorio._

_- Vaya… -dijo extasiado._

_- Nana… naaarana… -la mujer tarareaba mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cuello y deslizaba sus dedos por sus abultados senos tocaba sus pezones bajaba hasta su cintura y llegaba hasta el borde de su falda, la abría y dejaba ver la diminuta tanga color blanco- naranana… nanananaaa… _

_Finalmente… lo veía, la anatomía de una mujer en todo su esplendor, la miraba de abajo hacia arriba, no podía quitarle la mirada ahora más que nunca… se había convertido en un pecaminoso gusto ver su descubierta entrepierna, sus delicados senos blancos con aquellos pezones rosados, prácticamente le invitaban a besarlos o a mamar de ellos como si fuera un chiquillo; instintos que vuelven a uno a pesar de ya ser adultos._

_- ¿Algo más, señor? –agregó la muchacha burlándose- debe hacerle calor… -dijo y le quitó la gabardina, al igual que lo demás, dejó su pecho desnudo y se sentó sobre él- ¿Le gusta, señor? ¿Quiere que me mueva más? –dijo simulando que lo cabalgaba, iba a de atrás hacia delante._

_- Ah… -dijo en un tono muy bajo- eh… ¡No! –dijo muy decidido y se levantó aún teniendo a la mujer desnuda sobre él- debo irme –el tono serio volvió a él._

_- ¡Desgraciado! Nada puede complacerte, eres un anormal –le gritó fastidiada la mujer quitándose de encima definitivamente._

_Y todo por no haberle dado lo que tanto deseaba, era insaciable. Ser una prostituta promiscua hacía una necesidad mitigar ese terrible escozor que la agobiaba a cada minuto en su vagina, ya malgastada de tanto golpe que le dieron varios clientes._

_- Puedo ser un anormal, pero no soy un títere en manos de una fémina sin conciencia ni pudor._

_- ¡Aja! Si claro. Al menos no eres tan imbécil como tu amigo, además tú no eres el del dinero._

_- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendiendo tomando atención._

_- Que tu lindo amigo es un estúpido mocoso al que mis amigas si pudieron engañar –agregó la joven metiéndose al baño con algunas ropas suyas y robando las de Shino._

_- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Shino corriendo a buscar a Kiba._

_A esa hora el local estaba totalmente lleno, oscuro y lleno de hombres, mujeres (desnudas claro) y chicos tontuelos como ellos. Todos parecían estar ebrios, Shino se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de las mujeres de esa clase, los atontaban, los embriagaban y les robaban todo lo que podían, típico._

_Buscó por todas partes a su amigo pero no encontró nada, corrió de rincón a rincón y nada. Luego al estar cercano a la puerta de servicio que daba al basurero del bar escuchó cómo alguien gritaba y golpeaba algunas latas, salió y vio a su amigo, golpeando a un bote de basura, en calzoncillos y con la mirada casi ciega por el sueño._

_- ¡DEFIÉNDETE! –gritaba Kiba con los puños en alto._

_- ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó Shino._

_- Este puto marica… ¡hip! Me ha quitado la ropa… intentó tocarme, tiene unas manos frías y luego me tiró al piso… ¡hip! –dijo todo eso señalando al bote de basura lleno de abolladuras._

_- Vamos adentro, este no es lugar para que desates tu completa ignorancia –agregó Shino._

_Haló a su amigo, para entrar nuevamente al club, abrió la puerta pero se encontró con algunos vigilantes, los cuales los amenazaron, los echaron y se quedaron su dinero._

_- Tenías que haberles dado nuestras identificaciones –decía Shino llevándose a Kiba a cuestas._

_- Mira queeeeeeeeeee… eeeeeeeeeeee… eeeeeeeeeeee… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel día que de mí te enamoreeeeeeeeeeeeees yo te haré feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz y con muchoooooooooo amor… te protegeré… -contestó cantando._

_- Arfff –resopló Shino por la nariz con un profundo enojo marcado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La vergüenza de haber sido echados sin si quiera tener una opción a luchar y todo porque aquellos hombres tenían sus identificaciones con una dirección donde podrían reportar todo lo que habían consumido… vaya.

- Si no aprendió la lección, yo se la haré aprender –contestó Shino.

- Que bueno –dijo Hinata.

En cuanto llegaron al hogar de los Inuzuka procedieron a buscar una manera de meter a Kiba sin causar mucho revuelo, habían tenido ya suficiente. Para tratar de disimular el aroma a alcohol le dieron de comer tierra.

- No lo haré –contestó Kiba medio dormido- váyanse, yo puedo entrar solo.

- ¡Ahora! –agregó Shino como una orden, Hinata hábilmente introdujo su mano llena de tierra en la boca de Kiba cuando protestaba.

- ¡Puaj! –escupió la tierra, para cuando se recuperó trató de hacerles pagar a sus compañeros pero… - ¿Chicos? –preguntó Kiba y ya sus amigos lo habían dejado.

A lo lejos Hinata y Shino normalizaban su paso, se habían divertido, sin querer, con aquella situación, aunque la Hyuga aún podía sentir la saliva de Kiba entre sus dedos no paraba de reírse, su compañero tenía también una sonrisa formaba entre sus labios, faltaba muy poco para que riera expresamente.

- Cuando esté consciente va a matarnos.

- Que de gracias, eso fue lo más recomendable que pensé para que su madre no se diera cuenta –dijo Shino.

- ¿En verdad funciona la tierra? –dijo Hinata dudosa.

- No lo sé, además no vi nada más que lo ayudara, era eso o dejar que mis insectos consumieran cualquier rastro de trago y eso hubiera sido dolorosamente insoportable… -hizo una pausa- para mis insectos.

- Jajaja… -sonrió Hinata y Shino volteó a verla deteniéndose- ¿qué? ¿Hice algo malo? –se puso seria.

- No, hacía tiempo que no te reías así, es todo –agregó Shino siguiendo su camino.

- Eh… -suspiró con tristeza- creo que debo marcharme.

- Le avisaré a Kiba que por la tarde tenemos entrenamiento. No debemos descuidarnos –dijo sin tomar en cuenta nada- más vale que asistas esta vez.

- Shino yo no puedo… es que… bueno… -agregó con nerviosismo la Hyuga juntando sus dedos.

- Nos veremos a las seis en punto –dijo Shino y desapareció entre sus insectos que lo habían rodeado.

Ya no quería entrenar, era un peligro… temía tanto que se hiciera daño. Últimamente el dolor era lo que más le impedía hacer cosas que usualmente haría, obligada o no. Alguien a descubriría algún día, pasarán los meses y engordará… tenía que hacerse el aborto lo más antes posible, antes de que alguien descubriera una debilidad suya, antes de seguir con duros entrenamientos que ponían en riesgo su vida y la vida de ese pequeño que en esencia dependían el uno del otro para sobrevivir, no era conveniente ser herida en batalla e ir al hospital por un golpe que la haría abortar. Todos sabrían pronto… su mayor pena.

Pero pensando en todo lo que la rodeaba no era solo la vergüenza de ser descubierta o de ser herida, era su propio instinto que la mantenía lejos de cualquier peligro, una parte de ella luchaba por sobrevivir y esa parte venía del sentimiento más profundo que alguna vez haya sentido… del amor por el hijo que tendrían con Naruto.

No era sólo su decisión porque ese ser era producto del profundo e inmenso amor incondicional que ella sentía hacia Naruto, que siempre sintió y que, hasta donde sabía, siempre sentirá, era un pequeño formado con partes de ambos. Una parte de Naruto crecía en su vientre… realmente estaba en un predicamento, ¿el honor o el amor?

**Fin de Episodio 3**

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_La canción que Kiba canta es de Daniela Romo - "De mí enamorate". Siempre pensé que esa es una canción que todos tienen ganas de cantar. Precisamente la parte que Kiba 'trata' de cantar es una de las más difíciles vocalmente, no hay muchos cantantes que puedan lograr cantarla bien. Es como la prueba de fuego, pienso._

_Con respecto a lo de disimular el aliento después de beber comiendo tierra, no sé si sea falso o cierto, pero es una historia verídica, un conocido mío una vez me contó_ ello como una anécdota graciosa porque no quería que sus padres supieran que había bebido. En todo caso xD chicos, la bebida es mala. No lo pongo como algo positivo, pero fue divertido en su momento.


	4. ¡Sonríe, yo te apoyo!

Espero que disfruten de éste episodio tanto como yo al escribirlo, sin duda fue uno de los más tiernos que escribí pero no les voy a contar de qué trata, sólo les diré que lo lean y suban esos ánimos, cualquiera... que esté pasando por un mal episodio, cualquiera que tenga un mal día, sepan que siempre hay alguien para ustedes. Y si no tienen nadie, ni perro que les ladre ;) fuCk todos los que no los aprecian, tienen una amiga conmigo.

¡Sonrían! Yo los apoyo.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**La Práctica hace al Maestro**

_El dilema de Shino_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 4: " ¡Sonríe, yo te apoyo! "

* * *

- Va a llover –dijo Naruto mientras cerraba por completo su chaqueta.

Se perdió entre sus pensamientos, su quebradiza voz indicaba lo decepcionado que estaba de la vida, la tensión de sus manos apretando las monedas que le dieron de cambio en Ichiraku Ramen demostraba su preocupación.

Ese día… ese día en que los vio juntos, a Sai y Sakura, volvió aquél deseo incontenible y paciente, al mismo tiempo, que sentía por la kunoichi de pelo rosa, más que todo su rabia por no ser capaz de ser amado por ella.

- _"¿Qué tiene él… que no tenga yo?"_ –pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y caminaba cabizbajo entre tanta gente en la calle.

Es inocente, es amable con los demás, simpático, de buen físico, fuerte, con una capacidad de amar inmensa y con un valor que nadie más tendría, era un chico maravilloso, pero Sakura… era una joven virtuosa y simpática a la que rara vez le llamó la atención alguien que no fuera "Sasuke" y ahora que tenía un nuevo compañero era su rival, ya no ninja sino amoroso.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –dijo con fuerza Hinata al verlo doblar la esquina.

De inmediato el rubio levantó la mirada y dejó el ceño fruncido para dirigirse a Hinata, la muchacha a la que pensó que en algún momento le había hecho daño.

- ¿Cómo te va? –dijo Naruto acercándose más a ella, la misma dio un paso atrás como reflejo natural de su timidez.

- B-bien, pasaba por aquí para comprar unas cosas –dijo bajando la mirada.

- "Hinata…" –pensó enternecido ofreciéndole una sonrisa- ¿Te acompaño? –preguntó Naruto.

- Eh… es que… -tartamudeó la Hyuga.

- ¡Vamos! Ya de paso te invito a tomar un té caliente –agregó Naruto obligándola casi a caminar junto a él.

- Gracias –contestó la joven.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, parecía estar más atractiva, quizá lo sonrosadas de sus mejillas y esos enormes ojos de color perla creaban un conjunto angelical en ella, quizá era eso.

- ¿Qué pasó con Shino y Kiba? –preguntó Naruto.

- Mmh hoy entrenaremos, nos encontraremos más tarde, además quiero comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza que Kiba tendrá… -decía la Hyuga tranquilamente- "…eso es seguro" –pensó.

- Vaya –se quedó pensativo- yo quería disculparme contigo por la manera en que te traté, me puse nervioso –emitió una sonrisa.

- Uhm –dijo como en tono de afirmación Hinata- "Lo único que le molestó fue imaginar que… nosotros… ahhh… que tonta soy" –volvió a pensar tristemente.

- El pensar que… yo pude hacerte daño, revolvió todo en mí –dijo Naruto deteniéndose y Hinata con él mientras lo veía- … eres la chica más especial que conozco, no podría perdonarme si te hiciera daño –agregó con ternura mientras el rostro de la Hyuga se sonrojaba aún más.

- _"Le… le… intereso"_ –pensó la Hyuga sin dejar de observar al ninja.

- ¡Ah! ¿Dije algo malo? –agregó Naruto preocupado.

No, no… todo esta bien –continuó con su paso lento mientras bajaba la mirada- "él… no merece que yo le haga algo así, si me hubiera contenido en ese momento, si tan sólo hubiera sido menos egoísta; es que… quería sentir lo que es ser amada por una vez en mi vida y yo me rendí entre sus manos a pesar de que LO SABIA, sabía que él no era consciente de lo que hacía y yo… ahora… no puedo, no puedo dejar que cargue con esta responsabilidad" –filosofaba consigo misma, tratando de dejar de lado sus sentimientos y anteponer la seguridad de quien amaba por encima de todo.

¿Era justo hacerle pagar por algo de lo que no era consciente? Hinata, de algún modo, sentía haber sido quien propició esta desgracia, estar embarazada y tener que atarlo a ella por esos medios… ¡era repugnante! No, no era como quería las cosas. Tener a un hombre a tu lado por deber debía ser el peor sentimiento para una mujer que amaba en verdad. Conocía muy bien la naturaleza de Naruto, se haría cargo, se enfrentaría a su familia, se casarían… pero ésa no era su visión de felicidad en el futuro. Él estaría con ella sin amarla y aún cuando la quisiera un poco, no era lo suficiente para casarse.

Una pareja estable debía comenzar bien, al principio dos personas se gustan y son como una pequeña semilla, los detalles, el tiempo y las caricias serán las que alimentaban ese amor y lo hacían crecer, establecerse y madurar.

- ¿Hinata? –preguntó Naruto tratando de posar su mano sobre su hombro.

- Eh, lo siento Naruto-kun –dijo y se volteó a él para despedirse con una sonrisa- debo encontrar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, no tengo mucho tiempo. Adiós –le dijo y se fue corriendo.

- Ah… parece que no es mi día –dijo el rubio volviendo a su rumbo para ir directo a su hogar, sin Hinata era inútil tomar té solo.

El proceso largo… desde que una es pequeña y al llegar a ser una mujer se presentan tantos problemas, tantas decisiones que nos hacen ser nosotras mismas, ser mujer es un problema diario, emociones… aquellas cosquillas que vienen desde el estomago, el temblor que nos produce el estar con alguien a quién queremos, el sabor de los besos que uno a uno se guardan en la memoria y palabras que pueden hundirnos o levantarnos como pilares familiares.

- Es real… -agregó Kurenai fijando su mirada al cielo desde su ventana.

Aún creía escuchar su voz en el viento, por las noches en sus sueños y cuando se acostaba a pensar… sentía que era él quien acariciaba su cintura, pero no. Ella lo cree… es real, su recuerdo es tan real como el aire.

Su pequeño hijo llamó su atención llorando un poco, ella se apartó de la ventana para ir a consolarlo… ironía de la vida, tenía que consolar a alguien que llenaba su vida y que en realidad era él quien la consolaba en esta vida tan ingrata.

- Ya… ya… -susurró Kurenai.

Lo abrazó y lo puso con cuidado sobre su hombro mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda. El bebé eructó y ella sonrió divertida.

- Parece que alguien la esta pasando muy bien –dijo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de su pequeño entre sus brazos.

Era fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que no estaba sola, aceptar que sus pecados fueron no hacer mucho más y culparse exageradamente por no adivinar los designios del futuro.

- Asuma… -pensó en vos alta mientras algo la interrumpía en su pensamiento.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta, dejó a su pequeño acostado en su cuna, se sacudió un poco la ropa y salió al encuentro de quien la buscara.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Kurenai, escuchó de inmediato un llanto conocido, era más bien un gimoteo que no aguantaba más para echarse a llorar, no lo pensó más y abrió la puerta- Hinata…

- Sensei… ¿puedo hablar con usted? –preguntó la joven sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

- ¡Claro! Pasa –dijo Kurenai rodeando a Hinata con su brazo- ¿qué te sucede? ¿estas bien?

- Es… que…

Era joven, sensible y hasta podría considerarla la persona más correcta que ha conocido, le admiraba sus habilidades de raciocinio en batalla y en la vida, pero ahora Hinata mostraba su rostro lleno de lágrimas e inseguridad.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso? –preguntó Kurenai llena de asombro.

- Yo…

- Debes decirme, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo antes?

- Tenía miedo, estoy segura de que cuando se enteren todos van a… -aseguraba la Hyuga tensamente.

- No esta permitido que nazcan hijos fuera del matrimonio, creo saber lo que pasará. Pero… -tomó las manos de Hinata- debes elegir, solamente tú.

- Quiero abortar… -dijo Hinata en medio de su llanto.

Kurenai abrió los ojos conmocionada, se alejó de ella y la abofeteó con tal fuerza que dejó marcada su mejilla. ¿Cómo podía ser que dijera eso? Temía que tanto entrenamiento le hubiera afectado, tomar decisiones cortantes que aunque duelan no prolongarían los problemas, pero ahora… era casi irreal escuchar palabras así de una niña.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –Kurenai frunció el ceño mientras la mente se le revolvía todo.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei, yo no puedo tener un hijo, de todos modos mi padre va a acabar con mi embarazo cuando se entere! Usted sabe lo que me harán, usted… no puede hacer algo más que… ayudarme a deshacerme de esto.

- ¡"ESTO"! –levantó la voz furiosa- NO ES UNA CUESTIÓN DE "ALGO", NO ES UN OBJETO, ES UN SER VIVO… ESTA EN TI. ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES CREER QUE ESE NIÑO DEBE PAGAR POR EL PLACER QUE VIVISTE?! TODO FUE POR ESO, ¿VERDAD? TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR TU CORAZÓN Y QUIEN PARTICIPÓ DEBE HACERSE CARGO –la levantó por la ropa- ¿QUIÉN ES? –preguntó preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

- No lo sé… -afirmó Hinata ocultando su rostro y echándose a llorar con más fuerza.

- No… no… no… no –dijo más preocupada que antes- no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir –dijo Kurenai mientras la abrazaba.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que jamás le diría a nadie el nombre de Naruto, de ningún modo apuntaría con su dedo al hombre que ama. Es una miserable forma de proteger a alguien que no era consciente de lo que hizo, el precio del placer era algo que no podría pagar, no.

Cómo se ahogan las palabras llenas a más no poder de sentimientos o cómo vivimos sin sentir, tener o no tener sentimientos… causan lo mismo, no tenerlos te dejan consciente de lo poco que eres sin alguien a tu lado y tenerlos te llenan hasta el punto que no puedes mantenerlos dentro de ti… se quedan en tu garganta… y duelen tanto.

- La gente ya no tiene consciencia del tiempo –dijo para sí mismo Shino viendo su reloj.

Era casi las seis, a lo lejos el sol se escondía y dejaba en las montañas un maravilloso brillo naranja. Claro que todo eso le importaba muy poco al Aburame quien tenía el pie sobre un tronco y lo pateaba con suavidad, un poco de calentamiento.

- Al fin –dijo Shino en tono seco.

- Disculpa –contestó Hinata juntando sus manos.

- No me digas que el molesto e ingrato Kiba te dijo que me dijeras que no estaba bien –siguió conversando el Aburame aún con aquél pie sobre ese tronco, lo pateaba constantemente.

- Pasé un momento a verlo –dijo en voz baja la joven de cabello azulado para luego bajar la mirada.

- ¿Me dirás por qué quieres irte tú también? –preguntó Shino.

- Es sólo que… no me siento bien –apretó sus manos y las dirigió a su vientre con disimulo.

Después de escucharla Shino pateó, por última vez, con más fuerza y se retiró de ahí para caminar cerca de su compañera.

- Como quieras, vete.

Se echó al piso y decidió que trataría de tener un entrenamiento productivo aún sin sus irresponsables compañeros, era molesto y desagradable verse como el único que se pone en forma. Kiba era un nudo en la línea, siempre dando un mal ejemplo, llegando tarde a los entrenamientos, sugiriendo salidas poco productivas y marcando territorio como un animal, Shino estaba totalmente cansado, la actitud de sus compañeros lo cansaba.

- ¿No te vas? –preguntó a los pocos segundos.

- No quiero llegar temprano a casa –añadió la Hyuga- ¿puedo quedarme?

- Mientras no interrumpas –dijo con mal humor mientras se quitaba la gabardina y volvía a su entrenamiento, algunas flexiones para comenzar.

Con calma caminó hasta el mismo árbol que Shino había pateado, aún parecía tener la marca de un pie, Hinata se sentó a la sombra del árbol, la luz que se disipaba entre las montañas poco a poco dejaba de iluminar el sitio de entrenamiento.

Más tarde… no había nada, solamente la brillante luna plateada sobre el cielo, alumbrándolos, Hinata aún observaba.

- Ciento ochenta y uno… arfhh…. –exhalaba como un animal- ciento ochenta y dos… arrfffh…

Shino tenía la vida más sencilla, pensó Hinata, era hombre, estaba soltero y no necesitaba de nadie para sentirse especial, no era como ella… a él no se le iba la respiración de sólo pensar en quién le había quitado el sueño por tantos años, a él…

- Despierta –dijo con seriedad Shino levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo un poco su pantalón.

- ¿Si? –Hinata despertaba de aquél espacio de pensamientos.

- Vamos a probar la agilidad de mis insectos en respuesta a tus ataques –dijo Shino y llamó a Hinata para que estuviera frente a ella.

- Es que... no creo que sea una buena idea –se excusó quedándose quieta.

El Aburame frunció el ceño más enojado que antes, avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, parecía que la acorralaba, era Shino o el tronco tras ella, respondió a tal invasión de espacio personal extendiendo sus manos para que él no se acercara más.

- Hazlo –ordenó Shino con voz fuerte.

- Es que… es que… -siguió con las excusas, siendo totalmente expresa en su decisión de no participar en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Voy a hacerte algo que no olvidarás –volvió a decir con voz seria.

- ¡Nooooo! –gritó Hinata con susto mientras chocaba su espalda contra el árbol.

- Si, lo haré y no me contendré como Kiba –volvió a amenazar.

La tomó por los brazos impidiendo que ella se moviera, los puso contra el tronco mientras algunos insectos se movían por todas partes hacia Hinata.

- Nooooooooo… -se oyó un grito fuerte que espantó a todas las aves de la zona.

_Minutos después…_

- Jajaja… Jajaja Jajaja… Jajaja… -Hinata no paraba de reír mientras los insectos caminaban por todo su cuerpo además Shino la había soltado y le hacía cosquillas con sus propias manos, en los costados, en el cuello, en los muslos y finalmente en el estomago- Jajaja… Jajaja Jajaja Jajaja… NO…. NO MÁS POR FAVOR… -decía la joven pidiendo clemencia.

Al sentir que las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hinata la dejó, hacerla llorar de tanto reír era su objetivo aunque se sobrepasó un poco, la soltó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

- Eso te pasa por no obedecer –añadió tratando de ser serio.

El muchacho con lentes oscuros le dio la espalda.

- Eso fue injusto… -decía Hinata reponiéndose del dolor de estomago que le dieron tantas risas alocadas.

- Lo que es injusto es que tengas esa cara de cordero degollado y te la pases llorando por todo, no deberías ponerte así –se volteó a verla- sabiendo que hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

Acercó su mano a ella y la puso sobre su cabeza.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados, sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando… piensa en… Kiba –quizá en algún momento pensó en decir "nosotros" señalando a él mismo y Kiba, pero prefería mantenerse distante- si descubre que has estado llorando va a ponerse insoportable tratando de averiguar por qué estas así. Tampoco es justo que ocultes lo que te molesta o preocupa para que nosotros estemos tranquilos –decía Shino de manera comprensiva y le acariciaba la cabeza- sonríe un poco –bajó la mano hasta su vientre y posó su palma ahí- si quieres hablar, soy bueno oyendo.

Se alejó de ella y girando sobre sus propios talones caminó en dirección contraria a su compañera, pasando cerca de su gabardina que yacía en el piso, la levantó y se la puso sobre su hombro mientras iba desapareciendo en el bosque.

- Shino… gracias –y por primera vez en tanto tiempo Hinata emitió una sonrisa de felicidad, su rostro tenía un poco de paz…

...un poco antes de la tormenta.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 4**


	5. Pagar por la Lujuria

Seguimos con la saga, por lo que veo ha pegado mucho xD, gracias a todos por sus visitas, comentarios, favs y follows a la historia. Me da gusto que le encuentren manía a la historia tras la saga principal "De la Teoría a la Práctica" (para quienes quieran saber en qué decae la historia después de ésta historia xD, la segunda temporada revelará mucha tela de lo que queda pendiente en éste fanfic.

Un saludo ;)

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**La Práctica hace al Maestro**

_El dilema de Shino_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 5: " Pagar por la lujuria "

* * *

_Pensamientos…_

_No puedo llorar porque cree que es signo de debilidad, no puedo caer a sus pies porque me echaría de su lado, no puedo dormir porque acabaría por abandonarme… _

_A veces creo que soy una mala persona porque mi padre haría todo lo que yo considero que está mal, nunca quiso tenerme… siempre quiso un varón, es un error pensar que no fui deseada pero siento que es así._

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su padre poniéndose a su lado.

- Nada.

Esa mañana los Hyuga recibían visita, eran parientes lejanos, toda la familia principal se había puesto en fila para esperarlos mientras ellos entraban en caballos, traían presentes y los animales olían realmente raro. No podía evitarlo… era el olor, ella iba a vomitar, sentía tantas ganas, algo le recorría la garganta.

- Me duele el estomago, ¿puedo retirarme? –preguntó la Hyuga asustada por vomitar frente a los invitados.

- Toda la familia ha puesto de su parte para que esto salga bien, haz lo tuyo Hinata, eres parte de nosotros y no puedes abandonar un evento así por un malestar estúpido, toma tu lugar de una vez por todas –agregó Hiashi-sama.

- Por favor… -dijo suplicante la Hyuga.

- No, ni si quiera has podido vestirte bien. Te dije que te pusieras el kimono que usaste en tu cumpleaños –dijo casi en murmuración pero con enojo.

- Se manchó –dijo excusándose.

La verdad es que era un vestido hermoso, con encajes y bordes de seda, lástima que era tan pegado al cuerpo, la tela no se estiraba y… con lo grande que tenía el vientre lo único que le quedaba era una blusa de color rojiza que había tenido guardada en su closet y un pantalón deportivo, demasiado insultante para salir con ello a recibir visitas… pero bueno, claro que… apenas tenía tres meses y medio, pronto se pondría más grande, aún nadie sospechaba.

- Con lo torpe que eres no me sorprendería que estuviera quemado.

- En verdad… me siento mal –decía a cada momento y su padre la acallaba.

Una mujer de ojos blancos y un joven de cabellera negra larga bajaron de la carroza principal y se acercaron a todos los miembros de la familia para saludarlos, tenían un aroma tan peculiar, diferente a la zona… quizá eso había molestado los sentidos olfativos de la joven de ojos perlados.

- Buen día –saludó la mujer al padre de Hinata.

- ¡Lo siento! –dijo muy fuerte Hinata y salió despedida de ahí frente a los invitados, su padre se había sorprendido de la velocidad aún así había quedado algo avergonzado por la actitud de su hija mayor.

Indisciplinada y carente de sentido, así la consideraba su padre. Pobre niña… llena de temores e inclinada a hacer barbaridades para salvar el honor de una familia que le dio todo pero que jamás le invitaría a sentir la calidez del amor.

Llegó a su cuarto cubriendo su boca, sin poder aguantar más corrió a su baño, dejó caer sus rodillas al piso y acercó su boca al retrete, una oleada de agries le llenó la garganta, agries que no paraba de salir, la desesperó de tal manera que no pudo evitar llorar.

Poco tiempo después, casi semanas, no pudo seguir ocultando sus estado, los padres… a pesar de que algunas veces suelen mostrarse desinteresados y molestos con nuestra existencia, de una forma extraña ven lo que quieren ver, es por eso que muchos no logran notar que sus hijos consumen drogas, están deprimidos o simplemente molestos, el caso de Hinata era diferente, su padre la veía desobediente y torpe, lo cuál no era un problema sin remedio, jamás podría imaginar que aquella pequeña niña tímida podría guardar un secreto de esa magnitud.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! –le asestó una cachetada y la tiró al piso mientras caminaba hacia ella apoyando su peso en su bastón.

- Padre… no, por favor –suplicó Hinata.

- ¡Eres una vergüenza! –volvió a decir Hyashi-sama.

La levantó del piso con enojo, la sostuvo por su ropa y la empujó contra la pared, la jovencita lo miró aterrorizada, no por lo que fuera a hacer sino por las preguntas que saltarían a la luz. No resistía más con ese secreto, simplemente se supo por su continua indisposición. Un médico la revisó aún cuando ella se había negado, de todos modos él sospechaba ya.

- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dime quién?! -le preguntó fijando sus ojos en ella, la misma esquivó la mirada.

- ¡Nadie! –le contestó cubriendo su rostro. No importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran, ella no diría nada, fue su error entregarse a Naruto sabiendo que él no era consciente de lo que hacía… fue un error.

- ¡Dilo! –le gritó enojado el jefe de la familia, la tomó por la solapa y al estar a punto de darle otra cachetada la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Afuera la madre de Neji y algunas otras mujeres del clan se mostraron, él Hyuga de cabellos castaños fijó su vista en la prima que con temor quería huir del castigo de su padre y caminó hasta el jefe de la familia para enfrentarlo.

- Suéltela –agregó Neji con seriedad.

- … ¿quién? –murmuró el padre de Hinata exhalando violentamente.

- Nadie… -contestó la jovencita.

- ¡Aparta de mi vista a ésta perdida! –le gritó Hyashi-sama empujando a Hinata a los brazos de Neji- ¡Hinata no sale de casa, no habla con nadie, se quedará encerrada en su habitación hasta que decida lo que se hará con ella! ¿Quedó claro?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero al tener Neji a su prima entre sus brazos se sintió un alivio generalizado que hizo que todos musitaran un "sí". Quizá las mujeres de la familia, de la primera y segunda rama no podían hacer nada pero buscaron a Neji, era importante… era alguien a quien Hyashi-sama no se atrevería a golpear o intimidar.

Neji salió con Hinata entre sus brazos seguidos de un montón de personajes femeninos concernientes al clan. Era duro pasar por eso, ellas la entendían y Neji sin que le tuvieran que decir algo más fue al rescate de su prima, la quería… era su familiar más cercano, no soportaría que al jefe del clan se le pasara la mano con la delicada heredera y más sabiendo su estado.

- ¿Qué tal si duermes? –le dijo la madre de Neji a Hinata cubriéndola con una manta.

La misma no dijo nada, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo por aquella confrontación la silenciaron, se acostó en la cama en posición fetal.

- ¿Pueden dejarnos solos? –dijo Neji dirigiendo su mirada a las presentes.

- Hiashi-sama prohibió que habláramos con ella a solas –dijo su madre y Neji no contestó, todas entendieron y salieron del lugar.

El Hyuga posó su mano en su espalda y ella tembló levemente mientras volteaba a verlo. ¿Respondería a sus preguntas? Le iría a decir un par de palabras con el afán de saber lo que ocultaba o… la escucharía, ninguna de las incógnitas serían respondidas hasta que él hablara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –preguntó Neji.

- Tres meses… creo –respondió Hinata débilmente.

- Sabes… mi madre siempre se quejaba de lo que le hice pasar cuando me esperaba, encontró la forma de hacer que me sienta culpable por haberme tenido jeje… -sonrió levemente- los pechos les duelen, los pies se hinchan, los zapatos que tenían dejan de quedarles bien, aumentan de talla, tienen sueño, malestar por la mañana y en la madrugada, sin contar lo terrible que la pasan porque los olores son más perceptibles que antes…

- Neji-kun, fuiste muy valiente, gracias por protegerme. La próxima vez… no lo hagas –dijo Hinata cerrando un poco sus ojos.

- Nunca dejaré de ser valiente para ti –le dijo con tranquilidad- debes dejar que un doctor te atienda.

- No quiero traer un niño al mundo, no… será muy desdichado, tendrá las miradas de todos encima, sufrirá el desprecio más cruel que puedan ofrecerle y mínimo lo alejarán de mí en cuanto puedan para que el clan no sea manchado con mi injuria –dijo Hinata con tristeza.

Si pudiera sobrevivir a esa amenaza, con el pasar del tiempo tenía la idea de abortar, era un camino fácil comparado al nivel de penurias que viviría pero… en algún punto entre los malestares de la mañana y los antojos de la tarde pensó… que quizá no debía, su sensei tenía razón, era el egoísmo lo que la llevaba a tomar esa decisión, ¿y qué pasó con el amor? Era hijo de Naruto también, ¿era tan dueña de lo que su vientre produjo que sería capaz de eliminarlo? Eliminar lo que su vientre produjo con amor, por su parte, claro.

- Deberías saber que hay formas para evadir las reglas –dijo Neji, se acostó cerca de ella.

- ¿Formas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No quiero que seas desterrada, eres el futuro del clan. Contigo podremos abolir las viejas reglas que han sido impuestas por los ancianos, la rama secundaria de los Hyuga cuenta contigo. Seguro buscarán un esposo adecuado para ti –subió sus piernas sobre la cama y recostó su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

- No quiero… Neji-kun, te pido que no te arriesgues más. Mi padre te lo pedirá a ti, no quiero que sigas las reglas del clan, ya fue suficiente –pensó en la marca en su frente- mis errores son míos… no dejaré que te sacrifiques por ello.

- Nada me detiene a no aceptar.

Y como si un pequeño grito ahogado saliera de ella sintió abrir su boca, no escuchó palabra alguna pero las manos de Hinata se aferraron a él llorando amargamente, era el gesto más noble que podía tener, por el momento aceptaría el hecho de que debería casarse con el único miembro del clan en quien podía confiar.

De todos los problemas constantes, del vacío implacable en el que vivió inmerso, de todo… al fin encontró un propósito, tampoco le afectaría a alguien su compromiso, nadie gustaba de él… eso era lo que sabía.

- Neji-kun… -pensó Tenten mirando al cielo desde su ventana.

Con un candor típico en ella decidió pensar en quien la hacía suspirar, guardó por instantes sus armas de batalla, guardó también su uniforme, buscó entre sus ropas diarias algo que pudiera usar ahora que estaba en su hogar, lo que no pudo dejar atrás era la sonrisa bien simulada que él mostraba. En su equipo, podría decirse, que eran los únicos que no atendían a las tonterías de los que restaban, Lee tenía una actitud hartante, Guy-sensei creía que la unión y el poder juvenil los convertía en un equipo sin igual… según Tenten aún no tenía en cuenta las canas y actitud de viejo ebrio que cargaba, le avergonzaba… pero era divertido.

Sus ojos… sus preciosos y pequeños ojos tenían puesta la mirada en él, cada uno de sus gestos, sus ademanes, su enojo, su vergüenza, su temor y él como un valiente hombre digno de todo halago era capaz de hacer a un lado lo que contrarrestara su atractivo para convertirlo en galanura.

La vida da vueltas y vueltas, siempre pensando que uno seguirá con los mismos pensamientos pero dándose cuenta que cambiará con el pasar y pasar de esas curvas que le ofrece esa carrera.

- Quisiera confesárselo… pero…

_Flash Back…_

_Vuelven a sus tiendas de campaña, ha terminado el día, exhaustos… lo único que pueden hacer es asearse. Claro que… Tenten no está molesta con eso… para nada, observa cómo el Hyuga se quita lo que tiene encima para quedar solamente con un pantalón cubriéndolo en la parte de abajo, su torso marcado y de un tono crema, es tan atractivo que no puede pensar en otra cosa que él sobre ella… sin importar la suciedad que trajera encima, ese aroma totalmente varonil que no tenía idea de por qué le atraía en esos momentos._

_- …tienes una toalla? –preguntó el Hyuga delante de ella._

_Tremendo susto se llevó, tanto que al despertar de aquél sueño erótico y tener a Neji frente a ella la hizo sonrojar y caerse hacia atrás, vergüenza y temor, más que nada la vergüenza fue quien la impulsó a levantarse y sonreír torpemente._

_- Creo que… si, ehm… -se dio la vuelta y entró a su pequeña tienda para buscar una entre su ropa, no era muy ordenada, todo estaba disperso.._

_Y de pronto, entre ropa y ropa… sintió tras ella a ese joven de ojos perlados, con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, eso era mostrar demasiada virilidad, claro que ella lo notaba mucho más porque sentía algo por él, estaba totalmente atraída. _

_Neji posó su mano sobre el hombro de Tenten, ella aún agachada sintió que algo le rozaba la entrepierna, sin intención, no quería voltear a ver… temía echar un grito muy fuerte o caerse de nuevo y esta vez… él caería sobre ella, debía culpar o amar esa tienda por ser tan pequeña y dejar que sus cuerpos traspasaran el espacio personal de cada uno._

_- ¿La encontraste? –preguntó Neji._

_Él no era malicioso, era inocente, hasta ese punto lo único que conocía del amor o del erotismo o de la sexualidad era tan lejano que jamás podría coincidir con la temerosa pero candente Tenten._

_- N-no… pero… espera afuera. No me das espacio –dijo recobrando un poco de valor Tenten._

_- ¿Uhm? Perdona –le sonrió brevemente cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos al instante._

_Él calló al instante y lo que más temía la joven de cabellos castaños se hizo realidad, comenzaba a hacer lo que en sus fantasías llamaría "toqueteo", pasó su mano por su pierna, la subió hasta su cintura y apegando totalmente su cuerpo al de ella dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre la espalda de Tenten._

_- "No, no… no… así no, Neji-kun no sigas" –pensó Tenten suplicando que no hiciera nada más, su maestro y Rock lee no estaban lejos, la ducha que tomarían en el lago cercano a donde acampaban sería corta._

_- Lo encontré –dijo Neji._

_Extendió su mano hasta abajo, hacía que Tenten estuviera mucho más agachada y con Neji encima de ella, era… torturador._

_- Bonita toalla –volvió a decir Neji mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla en un rincón de la carpa –se levantó de Tenten y antes de salir de la tienda le dejó un "gracias" a la emocionada muchacha que estaba a punto de desmayarse._

_La acción que llevó a cabo le hizo pensar que… iba a pasar algo entre ellos, era una tonta, sonrojada como un tomate y tan caliente como una tetera que exhalaba vapor. Finalmente después del "acoso" de Neji, no intencional, pensó en descansar… era improbable que Neji se diera cuenta de que ella… bueno, era improbable, completamente, que él se diera cuenta de ALGO._

_Final del Flash Back_

- Creo que no se ha dado cuenta –suspiró con la mirada baja- pero soy una chica.

¿Divertido o cruel? No lo sabía, la situación daba a entender que era divertido pero al mismo tiempo totalmente cruel, era una chica que amaba y deseaba tener algo con Neji, pero él… era un distante y frío amor, bueno… no frío, quizá algo despistado pero era tarea de Tenten hacer que él volteara a verla, tan sólo una vez…

- ¡Eso es! –dijo Tenten- No me rendiré… no… no ahora, al menos debo hacerlo para que lo sepa.

Con la idea bien planteada en la mente, los labios temblorosos y las palabras mal acomodadas, tenía algo, al menos eso le serviría para decirle que lo que siente, estaba cansada de imaginarse a Neji semi-desnudo entrando en su cama y hasta que no le confesara lo que siente… esas fantasías no terminarían.

- Neji… -dijo y luego suspiró.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar… alguien tenía las mismas palabras pero las decían en forma diferente.

- Neji… -le dijo Hinata abrazándolo.

Dos caminos unidos y uno más para colisionar, la vida… definitivamente era complicada.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 05**


End file.
